


I Must Worship You, Your Majesty...

by SweetAndSpicyNerdz



Category: Wargroove (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Confession, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, L-Bombs, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, RyotaXMercia, Screenplay/Script Format, Wargroove - Freeform, Wargroove Script, Wholesome, doggy, script offer, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSpicyNerdz/pseuds/SweetAndSpicyNerdz
Summary: [FM4A] I Must Worship You, Your Majesty… [Script Offer] [RyotaXMercia] [Wargroove script] [confession] [switch] [kissing] [body worship] [cunnilingus] [missionary] [doggy] [riding] [creampie] [multiple orgasms] [aftercare] [l-bombs] [wholesome]For the longest time, Heavensong’s General Ryota has had a crush on Cherrystone’s Queen Mercia. But he has never gotten the chance to confess his true feelings. Until one night in particular, he decided to muster up the courage to confess to the Queen. And he proves to her that he will always be by her side, both verbally and physically…“Ryota… stop staring at me like that…”“But your Majesty… My Queen… I could spend a lifetime just… looking at you like this… feeling you… tasting you… If you will have me…”
Relationships: Ryota/Mercia
Kudos: 2





	I Must Worship You, Your Majesty...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first script for Wargroove, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Be sure to credit me if you fill this script!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Nerdz <3

{Mercia is sitting by the royal fireplace, Caesar sleeping on her lap}

M: “It’s so beautiful out tonight… I can’t remember a time where things were so peaceful and beautiful...” 

[Ryota walks into her chambers, escorted by her kingsguard]

R: “Your Majesty…”

[Caesar wakes up and whines, Mercia gets up from her chair and addresses Ryota]

M: “General Ryota! It’s so good to see you. What brings you here so late?”

R: “Uhm…”

M: “Did Empress Tenri send you?”

R: “No, she did not…”

M: “Oh? Then why are you here then? You must have traveled such a long way from Heavensong to Cherrystone.”

R: “If it pleases Your Majesty… I would like to speak to you alone.”

[Caesar whimpers]

M: “It’s okay, Caesar. He’s an ally of ours, remember?” [She pets Caesar]

R: “If it is alright with you, Queen Mercia…”

M: “Yeah, it’s alright.” {turns to address Guards} “Please escort Caesar to his royal chambers.”

[Caesar whines again]

M: “It’s alright Caesar. It’s alright. I’ll be okay.”

[Caesar leaves with the two Kingsguards. The door closes.]

R: {Swallows, then lets out a huge sigh}

M: “What is it, Ryota?” 

R: “Uhm… I have just been thinking about our relations… As allies… as fellow warriors… and as friends...”

M: “I have too. Our relations with Heavensong have been ever so strong, and I can always count on you as a friend.”

R: “But I… have been thinking… about possibly being more than that. More than friends, I mean.”

M: {Perplexed} “Hm? What do you mean?”

R: “That dance we shared that day… after the treaty with Felheim was signed…”

M: “Yes, I remembered it quite well. For a warrior, you were wonderful.” {she giggles}

R: {chuckles} “Yes, you as well. You are always so… graceful… full of honor… skill… and duty…”

M: “Thank you! The same can be said for you, Ryota.”

R: “Beautiful Queen Mercia… I have always admired you… 

M: “I have as well, Ryota…”

R: “Loved you, even.”

M: {Surprised} “Ryota… I-... you know… I did start to think of you as more than a friend when the dance ended...”

R: “You are so beautiful, Queen Mercia, in both body and soul. I could only hope that I can be by your side one day…”

M: “Ryota…”

R: “And for that… I must worship you, Your Majesty… If you will have me…”

M: {pauses} “Yes… Of course, Ryota...” 

R: “Your Majesty… May I kiss you?”

M: “Please…”

[He cups her face and kisses her]

R: “Your lips… they’re so soft and wonderful… May I kiss them again?”

[Mercia says nothing but pulls him back in for another kiss, this time more passionate]

R: {In between kisses} “I did not… know… that you felt… the same… way about me…”

[The two pull away from each other and catch their breaths]

M: {breathy} “Perhaps we should… take off our clothes… and move to my bed?”

R: “That would be an honour, Your Majesty.”

[As they kiss again, Ryota removes her armor and Mercia removes his robe. Ryota picks up Mercia, still kissing her, and puts her on her bed.]

R: “Queen Mercia… You look… so beautiful… so wonderful…”

M: {a little embarrassed} “Ryota… stop staring at me like that…” {she moves in an attempt to cover herself}

R: “But your Majesty… My Queen… I could spend a lifetime just… looking at you like this… feeling you… tasting you… If you will have me…”

M: “Yes, Ryota… I will have you.”

[They Kiss, and Ryota pulls away, starting to kiss Mercia’s neck, making her gasp and moan.]

R: {Chuckles} “Oh Mercia… Beautiful Queen Mercia…”

M: “Ryota… Aah!”

[Mercia yelps as Ryota starts to kiss and nip at her breasts. He stops and looks at her]

R: “Your Majesty, are you hurt? Should I stop?”

M: “No, Ryota… keep going… It just… I didn’t expect it to feel so… so good…”

R: “As you wish, My Queen.”

M: “Please… Call me Mercia…”

R: “Very well, Mercia… You are just… your body is so beautiful...”

[Ryota continues kissing her breasts as his hands make her way down to her pussy]

M: “Ryota…”

R: “Yes, My Queen?” 

M: “Please… touch me down there…”

[Ryota obeys and starts to gently swirl Mercia’s clit with his fingers]

M: “Ryota… that feels… so good... Please… keep going…”

R: “Perhaps if I…” {He inserts two fingers into her opening} “do that?”

M: “Yes! Aah!”

R: “Goodness… How unexpected, Mercia… You are already wet…”

[He continues to finger her and kiss her breasts, Mercia keeps moaning and gasping in pleasure]

M: “Ryota… I-”

R: {Removes his fingers from her opening and kisses Mercia} “Tonight, it’s all about you, Your Majesty. I want to enjoy every bit of you… Please let me taste you. Spread your legs for me.”

M: “Yes…”

R: {Starts to lick her opening and swirls his tongue with her clit]

M: “Ryota… aah… you are… so good… good god(s)...”

R: {In between licks} “You taste so… heavenly… I must… explore… and worship you…”

[Mercia cums as Ryota continues to lick her pussy]  
R: {Surprised} “Goodness Queen Mercia… Did you come already? Mmmn...” {He proceeds to drink up her sex}

M: {Flushed and embarrassed} “Y-Yes, Ryota… I did… But I still find myself… wanting more… needing more…”

R: “I do too, Mercia…” {He climbs onto the bed and positions his cock in between her legs} Shall I…?” 

M: “Mhmm.. Yes… Please…”

[Ryota enters Mercia, and they both groan as he starts thrusting inside her]

R: “God(s)... Mercia… you are so… you feel so good… So warm inside… so wet… and so tight…”

M: “Ryota… you’re so… feel so good… so deep inside me...”

R: “I love you, Mercia… So beautiful… so kind… so good to me…” 

[He kisses her]

M: “Ryota… I love you too…”

R: “I love everything about you, My Queen… My Beautiful Queen Mercia… Your beautiful blue hair… gorgeous green eyes… your wonderful body taking all of me.”

M: “Mmmm… Ryota… why are you so perfect… light silky soft hair… beautiful brown eyes… Everything about you… even your bladed legs… so perfect…”

R: “I’m worried about hurting you with them, you know… But I had them custom made… and upgraded so I could do something like… this!” {He starts thrusting a little faster}

M: “Ryota… Ryota… I’m about to… AaaH!”

[Ryota kisses Mercia as they ride out her orgasm.]

R: “Are you alright, Mercia?”

M: “Yes, Ryota… More than Alright…”

R: “I want to continue… Can you… Do you want more?”

M: “Yes Ryota… I do… I just need some water…”  
[Ryota pulls out of Mercia as she reaches for a nearby glass of water. She offers some to Ryota, which he accepts]

M: “Shall we continue then?”

R: “Yes, Mercia. I want to get… deeper inside you, Mercia… If you will allow me…”

M: “Yes.. Ryota… please…” {She flips onto her stomach}

R: “Your Majesty… are you ready?”

M: “Yes please…” {Gasps as Ryota enters again from behind} “Ryota... “

R: “Yes… this is much better… God(s)... I’m so deep inside you… I can feel how tight you are… yet so wet… I fit so well inside you... Like I’m meant to be yours… To be connected to your perfect body...” 

M: “Ryota… why are you so… good to me… aah~!”

R: “Because I love you… And I want to always be by your side… Until my final breath… I want you to know that.”

M: “Ryota… I love you too… Mmm!” 

R: “I can feel that you are about to come again, Mercia… I am too… But may I ask you something?”

M: “Yes, Ryota?” 

R: “I want you… to ride me…” {He pulls out of Mercia again}

M: “Very well, Ryota… Lie down on my bed…”

[Ryota gets on Mercia’s bed and lies down on his back, his hand stroking his cock]

M: {hesitant} "Ryota…"

R: "Yes, Mercia?"

M: “I’ve never done this before… I hope I do alright…” {She straddles him and takes him in}

R: “Aah! Mercia… That’s it… Yes… Right there… Ohh… you look so beautiful riding me…”

M: “You like that, Ryota? Do you want me to go faster?”

R: “Yes…” {She rides him faster} “Ohh, yes… Mercia… My Queen… Keep riding me like that… Don’t stop… I don’t want you to stop... “

M: “I don’t want to stop either… I just want us to stay like this... Always riding you… And always loving you… Ryota…”

R: “Mercia… I love you, I love you so… so much…”

M: “I love you too.... God(s) I’m about to come again!” 

R: “Me too… Mercia… please… where do you want me to come?”

M: “Inside me… Ryota… Inside me is perfect…”

R: “Yes… Mercia… I’m about to… I’m gonna…”

[They both come]

M: “Oh… Goodness… That was… That’s a lot…”

R: {Chuckles} “Mmm I know… You did so well, Mercia…” {He pulls out of her}

M: {Lies down with Ryota} “I don’t think… I've had such fun… on such a beautiful night…”

R: “I’ve never felt this happy… this exhilarated… since I got my new legs…” {He wraps his arms around Mercia and kisses her} “You are one of the best things that has happened to me… Ever since we fought at Heavensong… I’ve always… admired you… As a warrior… as a woman… as a friend…”

M: “And now… as a lover?”

R: {surprised} “Oh… Does that mean we are…?”

M: “Yeah!” {giggles}

R: “Oh, I am so happy…” {kisses Mercia} 

M: “Me too… I love you, Ryota.”

R: “I love you too, Mercia.”

M: “You have traveled a long way, Ryota… Let’s get some rest.”

R: “Yes, Your Majesty…”

[END]


End file.
